


Obscure Blessings

by Blissful_Rouzes



Series: Fork in the Road [2]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Billdip fluff, Dipper is a sap for nice guys ok, Dipper's life, M/M, Mabel is mentioned a lot later, SO, also hinted at relationships, but also angst, everywhere, it is a prequel, prequel of sorts to Bad Tidings, romance???
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2014-12-03
Packaged: 2018-02-27 12:14:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2692568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blissful_Rouzes/pseuds/Blissful_Rouzes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prequel to Bad Tidings by popular demand</p>
<p>Dipper heads out on his own, for a path of self discovery over the course of ten years. Meeting a few interesting characters along the way, including the peculiar man named William.</p>
<p>Every chapter will be one year of Dipper's life, will be updated alongside Mabel's story "Unfathomable Mistakes"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Did I Make the Right Choice?

**Author's Note:**

> As stated above, this will be updated along with Mabel's side of the story, every chapter represents a year of life, and will be updated every day.. Hopefully. Should be read after reading Bad Tidings, but not really required.

Dipper was wrapped up tightly, bundled in the few coats he snagged before ditching campus grounds. He made the wise decision of dropping out of college in the middle of winter.

 

He squinted through flurries that swirled around him and threatened to encase him if he dared stop moving, forcing himself along.  He had to be pretty far from the damned university, even out of the city, but now... now what? He shuddered as he found a soup kitchen and hurriedly bustled his way inside, teeth chattering together as he wrapped his arms tighter around his being to keep himself warm.  He found a seat besides a bearded man, head bowed. He slowly began to warm up, relaxing and looking around. He glanced down at the plate of food the other man had, his stomach starting to rumble.  He took that as a cue to get up and go look for someone who could point him in the direction of food. His muscles ached from walking for who knew how long, dark circles surrounded his eyes, as he found his way to a counter.

 

He smiled as best he could, taking the bowl of warm food, walking back to the table and reclaiming his seat next to the man. He ate quietly as the man began to attempt small chat, as if to pretend they lead normal lives. Dipper smiled, and began conversing to the man, asking him if he had any suggestions on where to go. He was at best, a fool for listening to the man’s advice. But he had learned that looks and situation told nothing about character, he fondly remembered McGucket and his bizarre inventions before shaking away memories.   
  
“Anywhere but further north” The man joked, his voice thick and raspy all at once, seeming to show wisdom and foolishness. He laughed, a low rumble, and Dipper nodded, finishing his food. It would be moronic to go back out to the hell that was the snowstorm and he considered residing here for the night. The man lightly duked his shoulder, pulling him out of his thoughts. “One of those ‘thinky’ types?” He grinned, Dipper laughed and nodded his head slowly. It felt odd, carrying a civil conversation that didn’t simply end with him making a few unintelligible grunts and sighs. They finished their food and sat there, savoring the warmth the shelter brought them.

 

It was late afternoon, two days later when the blizzard finally subsided. Dipper took his leave, waving to the man and trekking back on his own, wandering. He didn’t know if where he was headed was an actual place or not, he didn’t even know if he got a good description or directions to said place from the man he spoke with two nights ago, but he pressed on regardless.

 

He had been wandering for a few months, he was now entering the beginnings of the South and the summer, unpleasant heat all around him, swatting at mosquitoes as they tried to attack him with bites. He considered heading back north, maybe to the west coast. Always good weather and people there. He shook his head, stopping before an intersection, looking around. It was god awful, he was sweating buckets and still hadn’t gotten more than a day’s rest for every 5, not an ideal ratio to be running. He groaned, a low frustrated noise, eyes rolling as someone tapped his shoulder, he ignored them, he learned better than that from his travels. He hurried across the intersection, feeling the after effects of insomnia catch up with him. He felt light-headed, blaming the heat as he finished crossing, leaning against a pole for support gripping his head. He smelled god awful and sneered at himself. He was a sporting his own ‘beard’ of sorts, he loathed the thing, made him look ancient considering he was only 20-something years old.

 

Another groan and he gripped his head. looking around lazily. He needed to find a place to rest, just one night, maybe two. But he needed rest, preferably not under a bridge, or highway. Another tap on his shoulder and he focused attention on his assailant, eyes narrowed in suspicion. It was a chipper, dressed well man and Dipper’s eyes narrowed more. Nothing about this seemed to be a good sign.

 

“Why hello ‘young man’!” The man now chattering with him had a thick voice, drenched with a horrid southern twang. He rolled his eyes.

 

“May I help you?” He questioned, his voice cracked as he spoke. How long had it been since he had a drink of some sort?

 

“Oh you’re perfect!” Dipper snapped back to attention, frowning at the man.

 

“Excuse me?” He questioned warily, moving away from the pole, supporting himself. The man cleared his throat, and Dipper took the opportunity to give the man a once-over. He was dressed nicely, pale skin, red hair and freckles to boot.

 

“I need someone to act as security at my upcoming party” He stated, as though it were entirely apparent. Dipper stared, stepping back.

 

“You’re hiring a random bum off the street?” He questioned. He would be grateful, he _was_ grateful. But he took this all with a grain of salt. His mouth set into an uneven line.

 

“Ohh, I can’t stand seeing people like you. People with potential!” He was buttering Dipper up and hell was it working. “Being wasted away by the cruel card of fate” He concluded, smiling at the young man. “Might I question how old you are?” He added on as a half-assed notion. Dipper grumbled, finding himself unnerved, yet intrigued all at once.

 

“I’m…” He began, thinking hard, brow knit. “I’m 27 or so…” he dotted, lifting a hand to rub his neck, scratching at his mosquito bites. “Last time I checked, at least.” The man made a hum, nodding his head.

 

“Do you have a place to stay?” Dipper shook his head, and was soon dragged off. He protested, alarms going off in his mind, coming up with excuses among other things to deter the man, which all fell on deaf ears.

 

He was led to a manor, and dangerous signals went off again as he was dragged inside. The man muttering things such as “You’ll need to be cleaned up anyways” and “would you be interested in a more permanent job?” Dipper’s mind was hazy as he was shoved into a bathroom, looking around at porcelain fixtures. He sighed, begrudgingly shedding the filthy clothing he had worn for who knows how long.

 

He worked for the man, Mr.Abelle. For a month or two, earning enough money to make his way comfortable across the country again. He offered the Abelle a drink, who gladly accepted it, sipping it gingerly. “Pines.” The man hummed, absolutely in love with the name, even now.   
  


“Yes sir?” Dipper rolled his eyes in disdain. This wasn’t what he wanted. This is what he was running from, but here he was.

 

Dipper loathed this life. He knew damn well he could do something more, he was meant for more. That’s why that very night he tugged on a few coats and pocketed his cash. Hurrying on his way westward, to Las Vegas.

 

The bustling city was a change, and a pleasant one, but dangerous all the same. He wandered, soon out of state again. He didn’t know where he was going but he hoped he’d find his way soon.

 


	2. Do I Know You From Somewhere?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper begins to find a purpose to his life again, ending back up in Gravity Falls, Oregon.

He looked around, feet dragging behind him. He was in a wooded area, so he could rule out a number of places where he could have been. He groaned lowly, lifting his hands to rub his tired eyes.

 

He found the edge of the woods, slowly walking past the trees and brush, leaning to one for support as he gazed, eyes widening as he quickly deducted where he was: the small quaint town of Gravity Falls, Oregon. He wandered all the way to Oregon? He shook his head, gripping it in his hands.

 

_I was just wandering, how’d I end up back in Gravity Falls…_ He sighed and looked around before deciding to head into town, hopeful not to see anyone he knew.  He walked till he came to the local diner and slipped in heading for a two-seater booth, climbing into the seat and slumping down, toying with the salt and pepper shakers till a waitress came over.

 

Of course the waitress who greeted him was Lazy Susan, she was still leading this diner and Dipper had to give her props for her dedication and devotion.

 

“Say, you look familiar!” She hummed, placing a thoughtful hand on her chin before gasping. “Aren’t you Dipper Pines?” Dipper grunted in annoyance and rubbed his face, he was damn tired.  He shook his head after a few seconds.

 

“Who’s that?” Good thing his voice was a bit deeper, and cracked at least once, or else he wouldn't be able to pull it off.

 

She seemed thoughtful before shrugging it off and taking out her order pad. “What can I get ya for?” Pen at the ready as he perused the menu.  He settled on a simple stack of pancakes with a glass of water. When she jotted down his order and walked away, he leaned back in his seat, covering his face with his hands. What he said to Susan was only half a lie. He wasn’t himself, he wasn’t the kid that woman knew anymore.

 

Almost 15 minutes later, Susan came back with his order and set it down in-front of him. “Enjoy your meal, sweetie!” She soon took off to the next customer in need of service.  He nodded absent-mindedly and pulled his plate over, though his mind was wandering and touching on other things, mainly on whether and when he would bathe again.  He brought a hand up to scratch at his scruffy jaw, still lost in thought. Should he stay in Gravity Falls as while, study the monsters in the forest?

 

He ate his food, still thinking absentmindedly and muttering to himself with and without food in his mouth, debating still on what to do: stay in Gravity Falls or leave for another location.

 

He was vexed by the town since a young age. But there were people here he would rather not re-encounter. Especially not now, not while he was like this. His curiosity of the town outweighed his latter concern. He stood, leaving a ten on the table as he rushed out. Heading into the crisp air. It was the beginnings of spring and the area was still trying to shake away winter’s fingers. He smiled, taking in a deep breath as he debated his first action: Go retrieve his journal, or go to the library.

 

He took in a deep breath, walking around the library in odd awe, smiling at books he must have already read when he was much younger. He went over to an unlabeled miscellaneous section, fingers grazing over the spines before reaching the one he desired, finding another’s hand to already be there. He blinked, turning his head to be met by a dark-skinned man, flashing him a wide grin.

 

He pulled his hand back, eliciting a laugh from the man. He pulled the book of the shelf, waving it in his hand. “Oh sorry, did you want this?” Every word the man uttered seemed to be mocking in tone. Dipper rolled his eyes, turning as the man placed a hand on his shoulder.   
  
“Whoa, whoa hold up Pine Tree.” Dipper snapped to attention, staring at the man with wide eyes. “Aren’t you listening, hold up man.” Dipper shook his head. He must be hearing things. The man shook the book in his hands. “I need to read this, but I’m not above a reading buddy, care to share?” Dipper found himself staring at the book for the longest time.

 

“U-Uh” He stuttered, looking away “Yeah I guess.” It felt odd for him to talk and to be talkative. Hell he did more talking so far today than he had in months. The man grinned, leading him over to a table and they sat, opening the book. Dipper had a feeling this would be more than a one time meeting as they said goodbye that evening.

 

And he was right.  The man, William as he came to know him, showed up every day for months, chatting with him and reading the books the library offered. It wasn’t long until Dipper brought up the mysteries of Gravity Falls, the few he knew off-hand.

 

It was december now, and evidently Dipper had made no moves to get a place to call his own. He never meant for William to actually figure this out. He was caught sleeping outside the library, sleeping uneasily during a light flurry, when the man’s voice woke him with a start. So here he was, now sharing a hotel room with his friend. He sat on the bed, leaning on his knees for support.

 

“Thank you.” His voice was soft, scratching his jaw. William simply laughed and trudged to the bathroom, slipping inside, shutting the door. Dipper’s eyes lidded, yawning as he flopped back on the bed. He decided now would be the time to retrieve his journal from his Grunkle, he wanted to stay longer yes. But no more than another year. He needed to move on before he made strong bonds with anyone. Before he made that bond with William.

 

He closed his eyes. Drifting to solid, healthy sleep for the first time in weeks.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Get ready honey, you got a big storm coming.


	3. Turn a Blind Eye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper and William bond moreso over their year spent together, and Dipper becomes impulsive.

Dipper cleaned up ‘nicely’ as William put it. He felt awkward, not having the stubble who stayed as a constant companion, constantly scratching at his neck. The exchange with his Great-Uncle was considerably easy. Stan simply gave the other man his journal with a crooked smile on his face.

 

“Stay in touch with your sister.”

 

Dipper didn’t follow that advice. The two were currently trekking through the woods, light snowfall keeping them aware of every sound, staying close. Dipper suddenly found himself bumping into the other man. So much for paying attention to his surroundings.

 

“What’s wrong?” He questioned, brow raised at William. The other shushed him, hands on his hips as he looked around. Dipper found his eyes trailing lower and remaining there before the other’s voice pulled him out of his trance, cheeks turning deep red.

 

“There’s something here.” He stated boldly, turning to face the other, “We should head back” He began, Dipper raised a brow and offered a cocky grin.

 

“You just hate the snow.” He teased, William grinned and lightly duked his arm.

 

“Not now, knucklehead.” He teased, eyes narrowing and seeming to dance with mischievousness. Dipper offered his own grin, breath coming out in a white puff before his eyes, William huffed with triumph. “See? Now lets go before we freeze to death”

 

With that they were back on the trail, returning to the hotel. Dipper was growing antsy, things were quiet and his mind was traversing to fill the silence. He took a deep breath, looking to the other. He had to admit his plans on leaving at some point, and he might as well flush them out now.

 

“So William…” Dipper dotted, oddly savouring the name on his tongue. The man in question looked over to him, smirking. Nodding his head to continue. “I have something important to tell you” He confessed, looking ahead.

 

“Mhm” William hummed, turning his attention to the path before them, finding a fork in the road they had not encountered earlier. “What is it Dip?” He looked back to the other, hands residing on his hips again, the constant smile remaining on his face like a stain that refused to come out. “Dip?” Dipper shook his head, pulling himself out of his thoughts, smiling nervously up at the other man. Dipper wore embarrassment on his sleeve, and he wore it well.

 

“I’m not…” He took another deep breath, William stayed still, watching him with a smile on his face. “I’m not planning on staying here.. In Gravity Falls much longer.” He spat it out, words mingling together and hardly making sense. William made a surprised hum, before laughing, snaking his arm around the other’s torso and pulling him close, looking down at him.

 

“That all, small fry?” Dipper felt his face become a humiliating shade of red, eyes darting away. “Where you plan on headin’ next then, O'Wanderer?” Dipper blinked, looking to other man to check if he was truly serious.

 

“I don’t know.” He confessed once again, looking away as they went back to their walk, William still holding him close. They chose the path on the right. When they reached town again, and eventually their hotel they rushed inside, teeth chattering, Dipper’s arms wrapped around himself like a makeshift blanket. He looked to William, who wore another grin, heading to the small ‘kitchen’ (which in actuality was a microwave and a mini fridge.). Probably looking for something to warm them up. Dipper hopped onto his bed, wrapping himself up in blankets, eyes closing in the moment of peace. He was leading such a domestic life, a life he never expected he would lead.

 

“What’s on your mind, Dip? you seem dreamy eyed” William plopped down beside him, jolting him out of his inner thoughts. He looked over to the man, eyes narrowed.

 

“You know not to startle me when I’m thinking!” He whined, pulling his arm out of his fort to shove the man playfully. This elicited a laugh from his dark skinned friend.

 

“But I’m a curious fella’ I like to know things!” He argued. Dipper smiled, and rolled his eyes, flopping onto his side.

 

“Night, William.” The man smiled down at him, a gentle smile, nodding his head.

 

“Night, Dipper.”

 

It was summer again, and Dipper could feel the sweat pouring off of him. Almost as bad as when he was in the south, _almost_. He was leafing through books the library lent out and his own journal tirelessly, bags under his eyes, yawning and nodding off every so often. But he couldn’t sleep now, not with a discovery so close to being in his grasp. He was inches away from discovering the resting place of an elusive piece of paper. One that held clues he needed desperately.

 

William lightly shoved him, waving his hand in front of his face. “Earth to Dipper” He chimed, laughing between words. Dipper blinked a few times, before looking up at the man, offering a lopsided smile. “Hey kid, you know there’s only a few months left before you ‘leave’, right?” The man sat beside him, sad smile gracing his features. Dipper nodded his head.

 

“That’s why I’ve been working so hard” He raised his gaze to the other, lopsided smile tossed onto his face. An expression he had been wearing a lot more recently. “I’m so close William, I can almost taste it!” William offered him a laugh, duking his shoulder.

 

“Whatever you say kid!” Dipper flashed a grin, closing the journal. The two got in a tussle on the floor in their hotel room, ending with Dipper pinned beneath the bronze-skinned man. Both panting softly, eyes locked. Dipper felt the cocky smile fade, becoming a more loving and tender one, William seeming to do the same. Or not, Dipper couldn’t tell. But what he knew was the room fell silent in that moment, save for their breathing and Dipper’s pounding heart.

  
It was William who made the move forward, putting their faces close, turning Dipper’s a brilliant shade of red. It was Dipper who cautiously lifted his head, brushing their lips together in a chaste kiss.


	4. It's the Little Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper finds himself daydreaming about William a little too often.

There were so many little things Dipper never noticed about William, such as the way he always had his hand on something when keeping, or trying to keep eye contact with someone, whether it be his hip, or a nearby surface, Dipper noticed it. He also noticed the way he always sniffed things before eating them, even if it was something like pizza. Dipper smiled, he liked these little things William did, the way his lip curled up when he laughed. Dipper found himself staring at the man’s face, entranced, head resting on his hand.

 

He still hadn’t gotten over that kiss from a few months ago, William snapped his fingers in front of his face and Dipper shot up, blinking a few times as he focused his attention on the other.

 

“Huh?” Was the grand response he devised after a few moments of thought. William rolled his eyes, hands going to his hips.

 

“Have you figured it out yet?” _Oh shit_. Dipper flashed a nervous grin and William pinched the bridge of his nose. He hadn’t brought up the kiss. He seemed to ignore it ever even happened, or what it meant.

 

“I’m close” William looked down at him, the smile he always wore plastered where it belonged. Dipper found himself scanning the other’s face before something caught his attention. “You’re wearing makeup?” He questioned, grin spreading across his lips.

 

It was William’s turn to turn a shade of red. Chest puffing out as he holds a hand up, “So?” Flawless argument. Dipper had to admit it brought out his eyes, he offered a shrug, looking down to the journal.

 

“The paper we’re looking for” Dipper began, lifting his gaze back to the other. “Should be buried in the woods behind the Mystery Shack. According to this at least” Dipper announced, smile playing on his lips. William nodded, sitting on the small table, placing his hands behind himself as he leaned back.

 

“When are we gonna go there and look?” William was straight to the point, not one to get caught up in the details. At least as far as Dipper could tell, the man’s innerworkings were still a mystery to him after all. “Dipper”

 

“R-Right” He stuttered, looking back down at his papers. “Well.. We should go soon, before the flurries pick up and make things impossible again..” William nodded. It was already November, only another month before he swore he would leave Gravity Falls behind. “Tonight” He answered, standing as he grabbed his coat off the bed.

 

“Now?” William corrected for him, laughing as he hopped off the table, grabbing Dipper’s crudely drawn map as he marched out the door after him.

The time now arose when Dipper would be leaving, he decided on taking his journal with him. A momento of sorts? He tried to assure himself it was to keep it out of the wrong hands and that he was doing the right thing and all.

 

William shook him out of his thoughts, as usual. He smiled at the other, wide flashy grin he bore when he was uncertain, or gloating. Dipper assumed the first. “So. Absolutely no idea where we’re heading?” He asked, for the umpteenth time since they set out. Dipper rolled his eyes, wrapping his arms around himself.

 

“We go where we go. I suggest California.” He lifted his gaze to the sky as the hiked along the side of the road. “But not further north. It’s still winter.” He reminded thoughtfully, William had an array of emotions flash on his face, none of which Dipper could identify.

 

“How about New York” He hummed, Dipper rolled his eyes.

 

“We’re homeless, in the middle of winter. New York isn’t a very good idea” Dipper pressed on failing to notice the other stopping. William stood there, fixated by daydreams and his own thoughts before Dipper stopped, looking back at him. “Will!” He whined. He felt his face turn a horrible shade of red from his own tone as the other smirked.

 

“Sorry!” He laughed, striding over as they began forward again, Dipper snaking his hand to the other’s clutching it tightly to make sure he was with him, much like how he did with his sister when they were much younger. He winced at his own memories before shaking them off.

 

“You really think New York is a good idea?” Dipper questioned, glancing over at him, eliciting a laugh from his companion.

 

“Not really now that I think about it. I’ve just always wanted to be there in the winter time” Dipper blinked at the other’s confession, smiling gripping his hand just a smidge tighter.

 

“You have enough money for a hotel?” Dipper inquired, looking around at their surroundings.

 

“I can up you a hotel, and offer you a flat.” William teased, looking over to the other, a cocktail of emotions in his eyes. “So, why are you running from your family?” Well that was a change in topic, and Dipper replied by clamming up about it.

 

The other laughed, leaning over, pecking his cheek with a kiss. Dipper fumbled for a moment, words sputtering out of his mouth helplessly before recollecting himself. “It’s… It’s personal. I suppose” William dropped it at that.

 

“So, would you be willin’ to live in a flat with me up in ritzy New York?” The other hummed, a number of tones in his voice, Dipper opened his mouth to answer, turning to face the man before being captured in a kiss, eyes widening as he loses composure. When the man parted Dipper was left speechless, stumbling a few times. “Live up there with me…” William reminded. “As my partner?” Dipper’s face turned a shade darker if it was even possible, looking to the ground, squeezing the life out of Bill’s hand.

 

“I-I” He stuttered, letting out a shaky breath. “Y-Yeah.” William hummed, looking ahead, not saying a word about his most likely broken hand. Dipper smiled softly, stepping closer to him.

 

Dipper noticed the slight sway from the other as he walked, smiling everso.

 

Dipper was beginning a domestic life, a romantic life. With a man he had known for barely a year, but felt like he had known a lifetime.

 

 


	5. Oddly Enough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper is beginning to get odd vibes from William, making him question the man's integrity

It was a different feeling. An unfamiliar one to Dipper and William alike. Neither having ever experienced a healthy family environment before. They shared their innermost secrets with each other, cautiously at first, such as Dipper admitting humiliating moments in his life, for example as a kid he had a horrible crush on a red head girl.

 

As the months passed that they shared with each other, they admitted more. Dipper admitted to why he ran away from home, why he was a wanderer of a man. William admitted his own truths. Such as how a few rotten deals (William stated they were ‘bad friends’ and Dipper dropped it at that) got him stuck in Gravity Falls with very little recollection of his life.

 

It was the beginnings of summer in New York. Dipper was out on their balcony, gazing at the night sky that was obscured by man made lights. It was a beautiful light show that he never tired of. He was grateful for giving William a chance, with his less than logical plans. He let out a low sigh, turning away and heading back inside. William would be home soon enough and they could share the stories of their evenings together.

 

A knock at the door pulled him from his musings, he assumed it to be William, the man often forgot his house key, much to Dipper’s distaste. He waltzed over as the knocking became more aggressive, opening the door without a second thought. His eyes were closed, triumphant smirk on his face as he was ready to mock the blonde. A hard crack, lights flashing behind his eyelids and he was on the ground, holding his jaw.

 

He opened his eyes, lifting his gaze to his assailants, who were now sharing looks with each other, whispering things under their breath. Dipper glared up, nose crinkling in a sneer. The men nodded to each other making moves forward.

 

His internal alarm system went off at that, not wasting a moment to kick at the one nearest, shuffling back and scurrying to his feet. Oh they were furious now, the one he had kicked looked like he had murder as his middle name. Dipper gulped, taking a step back.

 

A lone voice interrupted them, and everything stopped in that moment, it seemed as though time itself was frozen for all, yet continued on with the steady beating of his heart as a reminder. One man looked over, eyes narrowed. “Wazzat?” He turned fully, Dipper was too engulfed in his observations to notice the other until he was in a choke hold, something cool pressed against his neck.

 

“Fuck me” There was a snort. Dipper lifted his gaze to stare up. There was William, looking high and mighty, hands resting gingerly on his hips, dressed with his god awful fashion sense, orange baggy top with purple skinny jeans, just as he had been that morning.

 

“May I ask why you ‘gents’ are in my home?” There was a tone in his voice that Dipper was a little more than afraid of. The men seemed just as frozen in fear, William took that as a cue, moving forward, grabbing one of them.

 

They were now at standstill. The knife on his throat reminding him of that. He gulped, looking around for any means of escape. He had always had some persuasive skill, but nothing near good enough to what he needed now. William saw the gleam in his eye, and with a nod of his head he set a plan into motion.

 

Dipper rubbed at his neck, William’s gentle hand pulling him from his memories. He flashed a nervous smile, leaning against the other, it was now october. Dipper questioned if they would go to a halloween party of any sort. William hummed, kissing the top of his head as if he would shatter had he done anything more.

 

“If you want, Pinetree.” Dipper blinked, tilting his head back. Nothing near fear, just the ebb of confusion. He must be going crazy, it seemed that William had been saying that a lot more often recently.

 

“Huh?” He questioned, William captured his lips in a chaste kiss, hands cupping the sides of his face awkwardly. Dipper grumbled, his eyes fluttering closed from the gentle notion, pressing up against him. They parted shortly after, both of their breaths laboured. Dipper stood, earning complaints before he turned back around, sitting on the other’s lap, earning a surprised yelp.

 

He couldn’t stop the grin from breaking out across his face as he pulled the other into another kiss, this time a bit more skillful, hands resting on William’s shoulders. He parted again, his face red hot, grin still plastered on his face. “I’d love to go to a party” William simply laughed, hands resting on the other’s hips. He never felt so… vulnerable. He shuddered, as his grin lost its cockyness, pressing his forehead to the other’s.

 

Here they were, dressed to the nines in costume. When Dipper questioned what they were William simply told him “You’ll figure it out later”. Dipper huffed, arms crossed, he was practically bound to William at the hip, refusing to leave his side. Their “costumes” as William put it made Dipper nervous for no apparent reason. William was fitted in a black suit, accented with all sorts of baubles and triangular bits, and Dipper was much the same, though sporting a vest rather than the entire suit.

 

He thought hard of why the outfit upset him, playing with the pins as it dawned on him. He pouted at the other, harshly gripping his hand with the force of a lion, though William said it felt often like a puppy trying to teethe. Dipper frowned at him and William offered him that knowing grin.

 

“Put one and two together? We’re ‘Secret Agents’!” He teased, Dipper shuddered, looking away.

  
He’d yell at William about this later, maybe tell him about the dream demon Bill Cipher who had caused his fear. _Maybe_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hooooo boy.

**Author's Note:**

> Please keep in mind this is supposed to be read alongside Mabel's story, I hope you'll all enjoy it as much as I did.


End file.
